


Space Bois Beach Day

by Mandy_Meouch9019



Series: TWRP/NSP/Starbomb Screenplay [1]
Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Meouch9019/pseuds/Mandy_Meouch9019





	Space Bois Beach Day

Space Boys Beach Day (A TWRP/NSP/Starbomb/Planet Booty Screenplay) {Part 1 of Act 1, Section 1)*  
AMANDA WAMSLEY and WARNER VAN OSTEN

(It’s been a few weeks since the boys of TWRP got back from the second leg of their most recent tour with NSP and Planet Booty and since taking a break they’ve been trying to find things to do at they place they’ve taken residence at for the moment, but they want to doing something soon before they are taken over by the worst thing to ever exist in the universe……BOREDOM)

(It’s around summer time in California, it’s hot with a hit of a nice ocean breeze, in a hotel not far from the coast; where are TWRP boys are trying to brainstorm on what to do while their one break. Pacing back and forth in front of the TV, in a white tank top and yellow sweatpants, rubbing his neck trying to figure out a an activity list. Laying down on one of the bed with a magazine, snacking on some chips and taking sips of beer is Commander Meouch, not even worrying about the situation. Sitting in kitchen, one dude slouched in his chair browsing through his phone, checking out social media and too not really showing any worry, is Lord Phobos. Finally, sitting across from him, laying his head and hands on the table with headphones on, listening to music….also not showing no sign of worry, is Havve Hogan. After a few more paces, Sung stops in his tracks still with his hand on his neck; he first turns to Meouch who munched on another chip, then turns his attention to Havve and Phobos who are too seemed zoned out on their own thing)  


Sung: …Do any of you guys feel like going anything today? (Meouch shifts his attention from the magazine to Sung for a brief second then returns it to his magazine)

Meouch: I was hoping you had something (Grabs his beer and takes a drink, Sung then walks over to the bed to face Phobos and Havve)

Sung: Phobos? Havve? ... You guys got anything? (Phobos and Havve look at Sung then look at each other then back to Sung with a shrug in unison) UUUUUUUUUUGH!!!!!!.... (Sung places his arms behind his head looking up to the ceiling in defeat and wander back to his pacing grounds) Seriously, if we decide to not do anything, I’m gonna die of boredom…I DON’T WANNA DIE!!! (Sung grips both sides of his pylon with his hands and starts to panic as for Meouch, he sets down his reading material and get up to comfort his panicked friend)

Meouch: Whoa, whoa... Easy, Doc! (Griping the Doctor’s shoulders tightly trying to soothe him) It’s gonna be okay man, you don’t need to stress out about this.

Sung: (Releasing his pylon and turning to look at the Leonian) What’s that supposed to mean?!

Meouch: It means, think of how often we visit California (Sung starts to process the number of times spent in Cali, which seemed to calm him down for the most part, not a second later Sung realized he didn’t need to panic do to the low amount of visits to the Golden State)

Sung: Rrrrrrright….I remember now…… (Sung’s face became a bit flushed after realizing he was being a bit over-dramatic)…..well now I feel foolish (Sung raises his head and see Phobos and Havve Peering their heads around the corner witnessing everything that just happened, he slouched his head down feeling even more embarrassed)

Meouch: (Releasing Sung’s shoulders, looks over to the two silent members of the group) Come on guys, don’t need to embarrass him more (The two awkwardly try to go back to their business, Meouch returns his focus to the Doctor, whose face is a cherry tint) it’s alright man, we all have our uh… cringey moments, but right now let’s see if we can figure out a game plan here (As Meouch and Sung walked towards the kitchen Phobos walks up to them with his phone) What’s up Phobos? (Phobos hands his phone to the Commander, Sung and him started to read what appears to be a messaging conversation between Phobos and Dylan from planet booty) 

(The message says the following)

Phobos: Hey Dylan, it’s Phobos!

Dylan: Hey Phobos, what’s up man?!

Phobos: Nothing much, still trying to figure out what to do while we’re in Cali, Sung’s starting to freak!

Dylan: Oh man, is he ok?

Phobos: He’s afraid of getting bored (that’s a story or a different day), but I think Meouch is comforting him

Dylan: Aw man, that’s good….hey if you guys want, the Booty Boys and I are gonna be hitting the beach in a little bit, you can join us, we can have like a small beach party

Phobos: That sounds perfect, I’ll let the guys know

Dylan: Great, oh another thing I invited Arin, Danny and Brian too, so expect they to show up

Phobos: Alright cool, thanks Dylan

Dylan: No Problem man, see y’all soon

(Meouch and Sung exchange a glance then return Phobos’s phone to him)

Sung: Good call Phobos (sports an adoring smile)

Meouch: Beach it is then, Phobos find the location to that beach, gentlemen let’s all grab a swim suit and sunscreen ‘cause it time to hit the sand  
(After finding the location, the space boys head out to a nearby store to grab some swim trunks, sunscreen, drinks, snacks and other summer supplies. Once all was loaded up in the van, they took off and drove down the coast, as they drive they see the sight of the beautiful glistening ocean, Phobos who is sitting up front is just gazing at the sight before him putting a hand on the window)

Sung: Aw man, that ocean looks good today

Meouch: Sure does, can’t wait to soak up all that sun (Meouch, who’s driving, sees Phobos out of the corner of his eye staring in awe at the ocean) Wow Phobos, you’re acting like you’ve never seen the ocean before (Phobos shakes his head) Wait, you’ve never seen the ocean before? (Phobos’s head starts to slightly droop alongside his hand)

Sung: What?! Dude, have you EVER seen an ocean? (Phobos takes his hand off the window, turns to look over his shoulder to the doctor and slowly shakes his head) Aw man…well since we ARE at a beach today, I guess it’s time we change that then, what do ya say? (Phobos excitingly nods his head) Alright, once we park and find Dylan and the others, Ocean 101 shall commence! (They finally arrive, they pay to get in, park and begin to grab their essentials. Meouch grabs his shades and sunhat then begins to apply sunscreen, Sung is towards the back of the van grabbing his towel and throws it around his neck, Havve is making sure they have enough food and drinks for them and the others and Phobos grabs the beach back full of summer supplies and puts the strap on over his shoulder)

Sung: (Setting his towel down for a sec) Hey Meouch, can you hand me the sunscreen? 

Meouch: Here (He tosses the bottle over to Sung who successfully catches it)

Sung: Thank you (Sung opens the lid and starts applying some on his arms, then part of his face that’s not shield by his pylon, then his neck) I’m planning on hitting the water later, so uh can u help me apply some to my back when we get down there Commander?

Meouch: Sure man

Sung: Thanks Commander (He hands the bottle back to Meouch but at the same time spots Phobos glaring at the never ending flow of the ocean looking at it from left slowly all the way back to the right) Heh, quite the view Phobos? (Sung walks up next to him and puts a hand on the silent boy, Phobos shakes his head in agreement) We’ll guess what? (Phobos turns his attention to the Doctor) this is only PART of the whole ocean system, there’s more out there, from what I remember about the different structures of the Earth there are seven oceans, the ocean you see before you is the BIGGEST on this world; the Pacific Ocean (Phobos slowly walks towards a railing that’s in front of him and rest his hands down on it after gently putting down his stuff, he then continues to gaze at this beautiful sight)

Meouch: (Says to Sung) Ok, I think we’ve got everything  
Sung: Alright! (He grabs his towel and drapes it around the back of his neck allowing have to close the trunk, Meouch then spots Phobos still staring off into the blue abyss)

Meouch: Come on Phobos, once we get done there you can look at the water all you want (Phobos turns his attention back to the others who have all their gear ready, he then grabs his bag and starts walking towards them in the direction of the path. As they walk along the beach, beach goers of all kinds her going at it, there were small parties going on, people were walking their dogs, some people were playing volleyball or Frisbee but A LOT of people were in the water) Anyone see Dylan yet?? (They all start looking around, trying to spot either of their friends, but all turn up empty)….hmm

Sung: They might be a ways down, shouldn’t be TOO far though (they continue their there stroll down the sand, about half way down the beach a beach ball rolls near the group, Meouch picks it up and looks at it till he sees a girl running towards him)

Beach Girl: Sorry, so sorry!

Meouch: Oh no worries, I don’t think it’s gonna hurt us 

(Meouch hands her back the ball)

Meouch: Actually, I was gonna ask if you were hurt

Beach Girl 1: (giggles) I’m not, why would you say that?  
Meouch: ‘Cause you look like you fell from heaven (He gives her a flirtatious wink, the girl tries to hide her blushing face, but before anyone could say anything else another girl from the same group interrupts them)

Beach Girl 2: Hey, everything alright over there?

Beach Girl 1: Yeah, everything’s fine (An idea springs into her head) Hey, my friends and I are playing a volleyball free for all, we could use some extra player (She gestures to her group of friends who are sharing flirtatious looks and giggles)

Meouch: Oooooooh~ Well I- (As Meouch was about to join them, Sung grabs Meouch’s arm to keep him steady)

Sung: Sorry girls, we’ve got our own party to get to,  
maybe some other time?

Beach Girl 1: Awwwwww ok, well if you decide to join us you know where to find us, (To Meouch) thanks for giving our ball back by the way (winks then turns to leave and join the others)

Sung: Ok Commander, let’s allow the ladies to return to their game 

Meouch: Awwww come on Doc, why don’t we invite them over? Heh, I’m sure Dylan and Danny won’t mind, heh

Sung: Meouch, remember what happened last time you started flirting with a girl a certain INSTRUMENT started looking jealous?

Meouch: My God Doc, I wasn’t flirting with her, she was a fan from one of our concerts who was just asking for pictures, [REDACTED] gets jealous no matter what my situation is with other girls

Sung: Have to talked to her yet?  


Meouch: (He rubs the back of his neck with a guilty look on his face)….No, we’ve been talking a break for a few days, right now our relationship is all about business

Sung: Awww dude, why didn’t you talk about it with us?!

Meouch: Don’t wanna keep complaining to you guys about our problems….anyway let’s keep looking for the guys, ok? (For a few more minutes or so they keep looking around for their friends, till they are finally spotted right in the middle of everything, Dylan is seen lounging in the sun shirtless with his chair reclined back wearing his shades and drinking beer, under the canopy sat Arin and Brain, just sharing a conversation and having some drinks and out in the sun are Josh, Rob and Danny tossing around a beach ball) I was wondering when we were gonna find them

Sung: Hey, Dylan!! (Dylan is alerted by his name being called out, he looks over lowering his shades)

Dylan: Hey, I was wondering when you guys were gonna show up (He gets up to greet them with hugs and high fives) Sorry we were down away, the place was pretty crowded when we arrived

Sung: It’s alright man, at least its comfortable out here (They go to set their stuff down underneath the canopy, as they do that Dylan grabs a few cold ones for the space boys and passes them out, they all take a seat on some of the chairs)

Meouch: Thanks for the beers, dude

Dylan: It’s no problem man, so how you guys enjoying Cali?

Sung: Pretty good, it’s been pretty hot though, I’m just surprise today is ok

Dylan: Yeah, it feels good today

Meouch: Thank God, I was afraid if kept stayed out too long today I was gonna have to shave my mane off, I’d be so sweaty (They all share a good laugh, just as they did Danny, Josh and Rob walk over)

Danny: What’s up TWRPlings?

Sung: There he is!  
Meouch: ‘Suh, Sexbang?

Danny: Nothing much, just about to grab a drink, how ‘bout you guys?

Meouch: Eh not much, just enjoying the beach

Sung: Well does this count as something when I say, it’s Phobos’ first time seeing the Ocean…or even AN ocean??

Dylan: NO?!

Danny: What?! Never?!

Meouch: I know, but to be honest I don’t even recall the planet ever having water…..as far as I know (Phobos whispers somethings into Meouch’s ear)…Oooooh, that’s where it was?

Danny: What’d he say?

Meouch: He said “All the planets water was underground, they did have large masses of it on parts of the planet but the larger parts were always hidden by tight passage ways of rock”

Sung: So their oceans were technically hidden?

Meouch: Sounds like it?

Dylan: Wow, that’s kinda unfortunate (Phobos nods his head in agreement)

Sung: So I’m gonna take Phobos down to the water in a bit to show him how an ocean typically works

Danny: Sounds good

Meouch: Maybe after you guys did your fill, maybe we can play some volleyball?

Dylan: Sure, I’m game

Sung: That depends if I can pull Phobos away from the water, literally the way to the parking lot he had his Face glued to the window, hehe it was kinda funny (Phobos covers part of his face with one hand trying to hind his embarrassment, Havve pats him on the back) Aww it’s ok Phobos, we know you were excited, ain’t no shame in it

Meouch: Well if that happens, do you want us to wait for you guys then? (Sung looks at Phobos for a response which was a shake)

Sung: Nah, it’s ok, you guys can play without us if we go overtime, but when we get back I wanna hear who beat who! (Everyone shares a laugh)

Dylan: Alright then, the team might be uneven if that happens

Danny: I think we can work something out, should be a problem

Sung: If we decide to come back on time we should probably have teams selected

Meouch: And back up teams for IF you guys are late

Dylan: Alright, let’s do that (Arin and Brian regroup with the rest of the squad)

Danny: Might need to pick team leaders as well

Meouch: I vote for Arin and Danny, any opposes? (Everyone looks around giving each other nods)….Arin and Danny it is then

Arin: Ok, Danny gets to choose his fist team mate, since you the second eldest

Danny: True, true, Ok (clasp his hands and rubs them together) uuuhhh….hmmm…I think I’ll pick Sung

Sung: Awesome!

Arin: Sweet, ok I pick……Meouch

Meouch: Right on!

Danny: Ok…I pick…Dylan next

Dylan: Yus!

Arin: Heh, alright Josh, your on my team

Josh: I got you man!

Danny: Damn, I was gonna pick him! (Everyone laughs)

Josh: Sorry Danny boy, but you know I still love you man

Danny: Love you too, Josh (Everyone laughs again) Ok I  
pick Havve then (Havve gives Dan a thumbs up)

Arin: Neato, Rob I pick you

Rob: I won’t let you down dude!

Dan: Ok, now we only have two players to pick from left….hmmmmm (Strokes his chin)…Phobos I pick you (Phobos nods)

Arin: Alright looks like Brian’s on my team then, sweet we’ve got our teams

Sung: Great, ok I better talk Phobos to the water before he gets probably even more impatient hehehe

Meouch: Alright, hurry back so I can’t destroy you guys

Sung: Careful Commander, a reminder that karma has her favorites (Everyone shares one last laugh before Sung and Phobos finally head off down towards the water)

Dylan: (looking over at Meouch) Well, I can say one thing... after we get done playing volleyball, I'm definitely heading down to those friendly waves for a swim. Care to join me?

Meouch: (rolls his eyes, puts his sunglasses on, and turns his gaze to the ladies by the volleyball net) No way, dude... water and I do not play nice.

Dylan: What's the matter, cat-daddy? (gets up from his beach towel and saunters over to Meouch's beach towel) I thought you liked getting wet. (Meouch playfully gives Dylan the finger and ignores him: used to each other's sense of humor, they're used to teasing each other like this) Besides, I thought you and I can come up with something to make this a little more like a competition, if you're interested.

Meouch: ( turns to Dylan, ears parking up) What do you have in mind?

Dylan: I was thinking, that we could make a bargain that whoever loses has to wear the other bands attire at the next show; don't worry, the masks will stay put... but I think you'd rock Sung's pylon pretty well.

Meouch: (tempted to take the bet) I don't know, dude... could you handle the spandex?

Dylan: (with a smile) I'm sure I can handle it. Are you in or not.

Meouch: (grins mischievously) You've got yourself a bet. (they shake hands)


End file.
